The present invention includes a frame and a hammock, wherein the frame for supporting the hammock is a keel like shaped flexible beam which can be dismounted into several elements and joined back together. The deformation of the flexible beam functions as an overtension safety device. The frame also has bearings to join a sun protection umbrella or a tent. Dismantled into single elements, the frame and the hammock can be stored in a bag containing enclosed pockets.
In order to be independent of surface conditions, frames for supporting a hammock, for example in Swiss Pat. No. 473553, have two folding tubes. This arrangement has the disadvantage that the tubes cannot be locked in the using position. With this disadvantage, the frame can overbalance with side swinging because the tubes are moving sidewards. A check lever to lock the folding tubes is shown in German Pat. No. OS 25 40 693. German Pat. No. OS 27 02 593 shows cross supported tubes enabling fixed tube positions.
The devices of these patents have evoked little commercial interest. The design out of the "Heine" catalogue "Garden furniture 1987" shows a U-shaped frame and two supporting tubes in a 90.degree. angle parallel to the ground. The hammock is attached to the ends of the frame, the hammock extending from one end of the frame to the other. The frame is so designed, that with normal force, enough security against breaking is provided. For this reason, the frame's concept is of a stationary, massive design, which can be used in a garden, or on a balcony in warm weather. With this "heavy" design, many of the hammock's portability qualities--first designed by the American Indians--are lost.
Hammocks are usually very light and for that reason can be used extremely well as non-stationary soft furniture. The problems in putting up a hammock has depended up until now in using natural existing factors, for example requiring two trees, or by using wall fittings, etc. The assembled hammock frame design, using today's technology, allows the putting up of a hammock without needing natural or stationary factors. The frame can be placed on any relatively flat surface and the hammock mounted on the frame.
The design of a light weight hammock frame without the need of natural existing or stationary support factors at today's level of technology can be seen as a desired objective. The main points to be improved upon are weight saving, handling and volume of transport. Also, existing frames are dependent upon the use of a flat ground surface. The goal of the present invention is the design of a hammock frame without these disadvantages, in order that the hammock frame can be used as a camping article or for picnics, or at the beach, etc. and for the limitless use during leisure hours in the "fresh air".
The packed up hammock frame of the present invention can be transported by car, by bicycle or carried as a back pack. The user of the hammock frame is protected against the elements by means of adjustable awnings. These characteristics allow the hammock frame to be used as a bed or as a tent on expeditions or as an emergency kit during rescue operations.